<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haze by berryblack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638745">Haze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblack/pseuds/berryblack'>berryblack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dry Humping, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, or no batman i'm not sure how to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblack/pseuds/berryblack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to bed,” Jason plainly tells him. “You’re drunk.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason has never been drunk before. At least, not before tonight. A few minutes ago, he had been under the impression that he was fairing a whole lot better than Tim, but now, stumbling through the halls of their own home with his little brother practically wrapping himself around him, it’s becoming increasingly clear to him that he’s a little too far gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The story is a complete cliché. Their dad is gone for the weekend, and it had been Dick’s idea to invite some friends over. Jason doesn’t have the active social life that his older brother has, but, like any other guy he age, he gets a thrill at the idea breaking the rules a little bit. What he couldn’t have guessed, though, was that their normally straight-laced and innocent younger brother would be so interested in joining them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, he had really expected for Tim to stay upstairs in his room the whole night, drowning out any sign of fun with headphones and homework like he usually does. Instead, Tim had almost seemed eager to let Dick’s annoying friends badger him about his personal life, to take increasingly longer sips of shitty beer while his cheeks turned a distracting shade of rosy pink. Not to be outdone, Jason had attempted to keep up with both of his brothers’ drinking throughout the night, not giving much thought to it having any effect on himself while he watched them slur their words and in Tim’s case, outright giggle uncontrollably at anything that could even be considered even vaguely humorous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Cute</em>. Jason knows he’s not supposed to think it, or at least, not supposed to think it in <em>this</em> way. But Tim’s inebriated behavior is objectively really fucking cute. He smiles more, hides his face in embarrassment, wants to dance with absolutely everyone. Jason can admit to being a little drunk in turn, if it means he can get away with thinking about how sweet his baby brother is sometimes. If no one has to know tonight <em>isn’t</em> the first time he’s had these thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim’s insistence on the whole dancing thing is the real reason Jason decided to take him upstairs. Frankly, one of Dick’s jock friends had been getting a little too friendly with Tim, which to Jason seemed like an unbelievably bold thing to try and pull off in front of the kid’s own brothers. Jason hadn’t been all that subtle with the way he shoved the asshole off, but the way Tim immediately stumbled and dropped all his ninety pounds of bodyweight onto Jason instead prevented Jason from bothering to pick a real fight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had taken a minute to realize Tim wasn’t just leaning against him, he was attempting to dance with him, too, the way he had just been doing with that other guy. Jason’s ears went hot when he realized he was feeling Tim’s bony hips grinding against his, and was almost sure Tim didn’t realize who he was until he heard a distinct, breathy <em>Jay</em> puffed out against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surrounded by people in the middle of the living room, Jason would’ve had to been stupid not to pull Tim out of there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, Tim is very drunk. Drunk enough to think grinding against his older brother in the middle of a party is a totally okay thing to do. Jason is sure Tim has never had any thoughts about him otherwise, because he’s a good, perfect boy, and not an outright creep like Jason is. But despite the inherit damage in Jason’s perverted little brain, he only wants to do the right thing and get Tim safe and into bed for the night. And maybe give himself a cold shower after.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With an embarrassing amount of effort, they actually do make it to Tim’s door. Tim seems to have completely given up on using his legs, so Jason decides to make it easier on the both of them by just lifting him up into his arms instead, taking note of the way Tim giggles as he fumbles and searches for the doorknob. He doesn’t bother with turning the lights on when he walks in, and he does almost trip on what he assumes is the rug as he attempts to make his way across the room, but eventually through his tipsy stupor in the dark he’s still able to drop Tim gently onto his bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks this will be the end of it, but just as he goes to turn and head of the room, he feels Tim’s small but strong hand grip at the bottom of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jay?” His voice is surprisingly clear now, but the pitch still gives away his intoxication. Jason lets him pull him a little closer until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, suddenly very aware of the fact that he <em>never</em> sits on Tim’s bed, or spends much time in his room at all, really.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to bed,” Jason plainly tells him. “You’re drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But <em>you’re</em> drunk,” Tim counters, and Jason can see his pout even in the dark, and it makes his stomach flip and turn and he hates it and he <em>is</em> drunk. “Are you going to bed? You should go to bed,” Tim is still holding onto Jason’s shirt with one hand when he clumsily grabs onto his arm with the other, attempting to pull Jason down to where lays. Except he’s really just pulling Jason onto <em>him</em> instead, and Jason is reminded of the way Tim had whispered his name earlier, and the way he had ground up against him with absolutely no shame or regard for the fact that Jason was his big brother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason is too busy thinking all this over to really resist Tim’s pull, internally starting to panic about the fact that maybe Tim just knows how Jason thinks about him, that maybe this is all just some elaborate prank to expose Jason for his perversions, to get him kicked out onto the streets or to prison or wherever people go when they get caught having sexual fantasies about their sweet younger brothers and can’t be trusted to be part of their own families anymore. Jason shifts his knees and lets Tim pull Jason down over him maybe because he’s drunk, or maybe because it’s been to late to hide the fact that he’s been hard for the last ten or twenty or sixty minutes anyway, since whenever Tim had first pressed his body against his.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he’s settled, his cock is against Tim’s thigh. That has to be unmistakable. Tim is a drunk virgin, but he isn’t stupid. He can figure out his older brother is hard for him. Jason’s so focused on that, it takes him a minute to even realize how close their faces are, how Tim’s eyes only break away from his when they flicker down to his lips. His breath is terrible. He squirms, giving Jason enough friction to make his cock twitch against him. Jason doesn’t know how he could ever assume it’s intentional, but on the other hand...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, fuck,” Jason breathes out, attempting to close to gap between their faces at the exact minute Tim surges up to meet him. They both miss completely, Tim’s mouth ending up pressed against Jason’s cheek while Jason nuzzles him clumsily, distracted by the feeling of letting himself just rut against Tim’s thigh. Tim moans and seems content to just sloppily mouth at Jason’s face, and the thought crosses his mind that as far as he knows, Tim has never actually kissed anyone before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason thinks about all of the boys and girls downstairs right now, and how the night should be ending with him hooking up with any one of them. Instead, he’s scoring with his little brother, shamelessly defiling him in a way that won’t be able to be explained away in the morning. He knows neither of them will forget this. They’re not drunk enough.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Were you jealous?” Tim breathes out suddenly, mouth still just barely touching Jason’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason immediately knows what he’s talking about, but he needs the extra second to collect himself, stalling the movement of his hips. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim sighs. “Of the guy. And everyone else,” He explains, looking away shyly when Jason pulls away enough to look at his face. “I wanted you to pay attention to me, and you get jealous easily.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes a minute for everything to register in Jason’s mind. That Tim would intentionally try to make him jealous, that Tim has apparently done this type of thing on purpose <em>before</em>, too. It doesn’t leave much up to interpretation. It’s so fucked up, but relief floods parts of Jason’s chest he never even knew he could feel things in before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, Tim. Shit,” He has the clarity to grab Tim’s face, hardly as gentle as he should, and give him a real kiss on his wet, open mouth. Tim whines again but otherwise stays pliant beneath him, and Jason realizes with some embarrassment that he’s probably not getting off at all like Jason is, but he’s still too worked up to stop himself from finishing. It’s terrible, but the thought that Tim’s first sexual experience will forever be his older brother just using his body to make himself cum is enough to send Jason over the edge, spilling into his briefs and jeans as he rides Tim’s thigh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he’s finished, Tim just hums happily and lets Jason lay all of his weight on him. Jason feels guilty, but also like he’s been outsmarted. And mostly like he’s not in any condition to really think about any of this right now. He pets the parts of Tim he can reach, the parts that aren’t completely covered by Jason’s own body. He’s so small. Jason feels very tired.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But after a minute or so, Tim starts to squirm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t sleep here now,” He whines. “You’re all gross.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if Jason actually needed the reminder that he <em>is</em> still his annoying little brother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to get back to writing again, so take this as proof that I'm not abandoning my fics. I wrote this fairly quickly so sorry if you caught any mistakes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>